


Middle of the Night

by rynsngyl



Series: Vampire Seungyul [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, lol did i say smut yet bc this is smut, seungyul gay, wow vampire sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: Hangyul can't sleep. Luckily, Seungyoun is there to make his night better.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: Vampire Seungyul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575343
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry to my other wips.... but this was calling me!!
> 
> i needed to feed the starving seungyul nation

"Hangyul, go to sleep." 

It was two in the morning, the two vampires curled up underneath a fluffy fleece blanket as they attempted to go to sleep. The bed jostled as the younger restlessly rolled over, replying, "Well technically, I don't  _ have _ to sleep."

It was true: vampires didn't require any sleep at all, but Seungyoun knew that his boyfriend was quite different from the average vampire. As vampiric as Hangyul claimed to be, he was more like a human who occasionally snacked on blood rather than a blood drinking creature of the night. 

"Gyullie, we both know that if you don't get your eight hours of sleep you're going to whine about being tired all day tomorrow, or you're going to take so many naps and mess up your sleep schedule." 

From beside him, Seungyoun could feel the younger shift once again, this time choosing to grab the elder's arm and curl up against his chest as he huffed in irritation. "Well maybe I just can't sleep," Hangyul hissed before burying his face in his boyfriend's chest. “I can’t sleep on command.”

“Then what wrong, baby?” Seungyoun shifted and pulled a way so that the hand that was comfortably stroking Hangyul’s hair could caress the soft skin of his face and tilt his head so that they could face each other. “Are you feeling sick?” 

Inspecting Hangyul’s face, Seungyoun really couldn’t find anything wrong with his boyfriend. He looked absolutely flawless, skin practically glistening with pale streaks of moonlight that slipped through their curtains. Hangyul’s hair, although messy, was still soft and fluffy, making the urge to run his fingers through blonde locks so damn hard to resist. 

Hangyul puffed out his cheeks cutely, shaking his head to disrupt the longer parts of his hair that obstructed his view of Seungyoun. “I’m hungry,” he said, large eyes holding a slight burgundy tint as he looked up at his boyfriend. “I was going to drink from Yohan today, but he said that he suddenly needed to meet up with Wooseok about something important.”

“Hungry?” Seungyoun repeated, his eyes now a deep blood red, almost glowing with a haunting red sheen as he smirked, fangs now on display. “Wanna drink from me, baby?”

The words brought a red flush to Hangyul’s face, getting shy at the thought of drinking from his boyfriend. In vampire terms, blood was sacred. It was what gave them life and what gave them power. Vampires treasured their own blood because it was on a caliber above that of humans. It coursed with energy and had properties that were coveted and ancient.

Of course, in turn, sharing blood between vampires was seen as the ultimate definition of trust, almost like sharing souls as it would bind the pair together, an unspoken oath between two powerful beings. It was an honor, even, for Seungyoun to offer his blood to Hangyul, and Hangyul dreamed of the day that he would be able to taste Seungyoun’s blood, and for Seungyoun to sink his teeth into him in return. 

“A-are you sure about that?” It was a breathless whisper that barely left Hangyul’s lips, only to be heard between the two vampires in the silence of the night. They were now both sat upright in the bed, blanket long forgotten now pooling at their hips. 

Deep eyes, filled with love, bloodlust, and perhaps,  _ other types of lust _ , stared back into Hangyul’s amer pools with the utmost conviction, sending a shiver down his spine that did not go unnoticed by the elder. “Hangyul, I love you. I want this bond with you, I want to  _ feel _ all of you.” His eyes widened in shock as Seungyoun pulled him into the crook of his neck and bared the pale expanse of skin to him as he whispered in his ear. 

“Bite me.” 

Hangyul latched onto Seungyoun’s neck with inhuman speed, tongue dragging slowly along Seungyoun’s jugular vein as he prepared to sink his fangs into his boyfriend. Seungyoun’s hands were in his hair, comfortingly patting his head. 

He let out a pleasured sigh as he felt the razor sharp fangs graze over his sensitive skin before his breath hitched when they finally pierced his skin, the sharp pain lasted for only a second, and then Hangyul had lifted his fangs from his neck, now lapping up the blood that dripped down his neck from the open wounds like an adorable little kitten. 

“You’re such a messy eater, baby,” Seungyoun teased, though he had a loving look on his face as Hangyul halted his ministrations to glare at Seungyoun, blood over his lips and a stray drop rolling down his chin from the side of his mouth. “Is this how you always drink blood?”

“My fangs aren’t long enough for me to drink normally, so I can’t help it!’ Hangyul complained, his tongue coming to lick up the remains of the blood that still stained his lips.

It was endearing, really, seeing how Hangyul was so adorable even though he always denied it. “Just make sure you don’t miss a drop okay? This is my precious blood.” The younger went back to licking the rest of the blood off of Seungyoun’s neck, and the elder wouldn’t admit that the feeling of Hangyul teasing his neck with his tongue was making him a bit hot and bothered. 

Now fully sated, Hangyul nuzzled his face into Seungyoun’s neck, before he captured the elder’ s lips in a deep, romantic kiss. He tasted the love, attraction, and arousal, that Seungyoun felt for him while their lips met, and they sank deeper into a kiss. Seungyoun’s deft fingers easily slipped off their pants as they continued to kiss, Hangyul becoming undone as he still high off of Seungyoun’s blood, slightly dazed. 

“Baby,” Seungyoun almost growled out, “Can I drink from you?” His eyes now had a crimson glow to them, predatory and full of hidden desires. Seungyoun wanted to complete the bond, and complete the connection that would bind them together for life. At Hangyul’s hurried nods, Seungyoun had pulled the younger into his lap, grabbing Hangyul’s hair and gently pulling his head back so he could have full access to his boyfriend’s neck.

His wasted no time, placing a gentle kiss on Hangyul’s skin before sharp teeth bit in, breaking skin as he feasted on Hangyul’s sweet blood. The younger let out a broken moan, body shivering in ecstasy hearing Seungyoun’s low growls as he drank from him.

Hangyul’s blood tasted like expensive honey, it ran smoothly down Seungyoun’s throat, it was addicting, calling his primal senses, making him lust for more, and most importantly, lust for  _ Hangyul _ . It was intoxicating like a fine wine: flavors vibrant and sweet, but had a little tart quality to it that Seungyoun loved. 

He felt powerful. The delicious crimson liquid invigorated him, made him feel stronger, energy flowed through his being. But now that he completed the bond he felt a connection to Hangyul. He could feel the other’s presence clearly, like they were two halves of a whole. 

When he came up to kiss Hangyul, the desperation of their tongues made it clear that although their hunger for blood was sated, they still desired each other, eyes glowing a deep, blood red, senses heightened, hearts beating wildly. 

Hangyul looked so damn beautiful, seated in Seungyoun’s lap in just an oversized sweater that barely covered his hardening cock. His eyes were hazy, looking at Seungyoun hungrily before he pressed their lips together again, now grinding against Seungyoun. “Younie,” Hangyul breathlessly moaned, reveling in the hot friction of their cocks moving against each other. “Seungyoun, I need you so much,” he gasped, eyes locked on the other.

“What are you going to do about it,” Seungyoun teased, bringing his hand down to wrap around their cocks as they kissed. 

The younger moved his hips faster, needily panting, “I’m going to ride you, okay babe?” Hangyul paused their fervent kiss to slick up his fingers in his mouth, tongue running over digits messily, before he cried out in ecstasy as he pressed a finger inside. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” he slurred, gaze unfocused as became undone by the little kisses that Seungyoun trailed along his jaw and neck. 

Seungyoun swore at the downright erotic sight, his hands were on Hangyul’s ass, spreading them so that Hangyul could finger himself with ease. Hangyul’s hair was matted to his forehead with slight sweat, the younger’s eyes shining through the fringe in the white moonlight, eyes looking like shimmering dark rubies. 

It didn’t take long before Hangyul leaned forwards towards Seungyoun, one hand coming to steady himself on the elder’s chest as he lined Seungyoun’s hard cock with his wet and prepared entrance. He sank down in one smooth move, enveloping Seungyoun in a tight heat before he settled in his boyfriend’s lap, Seungyoun’s cock buried all the way to the hilt.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Seungyouun threw his head back at the euphoric feeling, thursting up into Hangyul in an attempt to get even deeper. “Baby you feel so good,” he growled, hand coming down to stroke Hangyul’s cock as he let the younger set the pace. 

Hangyul’s thighs quivered as he lifted himself up and began to drop down in Seungyoun’s lap, arms wrapped around the elder as he picked up his pace. “S-Seungyoun, am I doing good?” His face had a blissed out smile, heavy breaths and desperate whimpers filling the room. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” Seungyoun complimented, hands clutching Hangyul’s waist with an almost bruising intensity as he helped the younger keep his pace as he rode him. “You’re so damn tight for me.” He let Hangyul capture their lips in another wet kiss, letting their wanton moans and pleasure from their connected hips drive them further into their lustful haze. 

Seungyoun’s praise made Hangyul’s skin tingle and his heart swell, urging him to go faster, sink deeper, make Seungyoun feel even  _ better _ . In the midst of their rough kiss, Hangyul’s mouth had suddenly filled with the delicious taste of Seungyoun’s blood, probably from a tongue that nicked against a fang as they made out. 

It tasted so damn good, causing him to push his tongue in even more as he chased the delicious taste. He was about to lose it: Hangyul’s heightened senses made him even more sensitive. The sounds of their hot skin slapping together sounded so melodic in his ears, the stretch of Seungyoun’s cock inside of him sent jolts of white hot electricity up his spine with every thrust, the taste of saccharine, decanant blood along his tongue and the lustful, piercing gaze that cut through his soul and brought him to the edge. 

And then sharp teeth grazed against porcelain skin, light as a feather as they brushed against Hangyul’s warm neck. “Baby, I’m gonna have another taste,” Seungyoun growled into Hangyul’s ear, 

“I’m gonna cum-” Hangyul barely choked out, eyes rolling back as Seungyoun sank his fangs in, sending Hangyul into an overstimulated high, vision going white as he orgasmed. Seungyoun quickly followed, Hangyul clenched so tightly around him, and the sweet taste of Hangyul’s addicting blood filled his mind with thoughts of his beautiful boyfriend.

They fell back onto the bed, lying in each other’s arms, still connected as they came down from their euphoric highs. 

“Baby, let’s go get cleaned up,” Seungyoun chided, brushing a stray strand of hair from Hangyul’s face.

The younger merely scrunched his face in distaste, grabbing the blanket and tossing it over their bodies. “I’m too tired, we can clean up tomorrow.”

“You’re going to regret those words tomorrow.”

“I don’t give a shit, Cho Seungyoun,” Hangyul hissed, “I want cuddles and I want them now.”

He knew he shouldn’t give in to his boyfriend’s demands, that he was the responsible one between the two of them, yet there was something in the way that Hangyul buried his face in his chest and looked up at him with expectant eyes that made him relent. 

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

Hangyul grinned, charming smile lifting the mood quite easily. “I know,” he whispered, “I just want to enjoy this moment while it lasts.”

“Don’t worry,” Seungyoun replied, linking their pinkies together as they started to drift off to sleep, “We have forever, and I’ll sure as hell make it last.”

“Make me pancakes tomorrow?”

“Anything you want, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment im not mean i want friends uwu
> 
> also let me know what other moments in vampire Seungyul's life that you want to see!!!
> 
> if you wanna cry over seungyul my stan twt is @hangyuwu and my twt au acc is @rynsngyl


End file.
